


Something Wicked

by Aspectofchaos



Series: Buried in Ash [1]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Murder, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspectofchaos/pseuds/Aspectofchaos
Summary: In the world of Albion, heroes have been the centre of the story, now its time for those that work from the shadows to get the spotlight.Follow Vex, a necromancer and wraith, as she watches the greatest heroes rise and fall, join the journey to save the world from total darkness.





	1. Prologue

The land of Albion was full of magic and wonders very few mortals could understand. However, when the Archon vanished, Albion descended into chaos. Three-quarters of the population were either slain in the wars or died of disease and/or starvation. Meanwhile, the Archon's many descendants vied for power. These new rulers were not as kind or wise as the first. A bandit named Nostro, following an old wise man’s counsel, set about returning security and prosperity to Albion which, after the collapse of the Old Kingdom, had the remaining population of Albion fall into isolation. The distances bred suspicion among the people, which lead to bloodshed as villagers were doing unspeakable things for fresh water, food or even women of child-bearing age. First, he gathered men and women throughout Albion and constituted the Guild, where they could train to become real Heroes. Meanwhile, Scythe, the wise man, tutored Nostro in the ways of Will. Using his newfound power, along with Scythe's sage counsel, Nostro forced peace on the warring people of Albion. Thus, the Guild of Heroes was born. For a time, it seemed that Albion might return to its former greatness, but those hopes were in vain because where heroes dwelt so did the evil that hides in the darkness and the corruption in mortal hearts.

The Shadow Court, a lesser evil compared to the monsters that came before them. They thrived on the suffering of mortals, blinding them from good and making them into hollow creatures with their deals and promises. They even corrupted a hero once.

Left for dead after bandits attacked her as she returned home from a quest. She was once a mother, a wife. And now she is nothing, they came for her when no else did, they saved her when no one else would. They corrupted her, changed her very being into a twisted form of death and hatred, she was their hand, they spoke through her. They called her their shadow dealer. It was her duty to serve the court. After the rebuilding of Oakvale, a young man from the village made a deal with the Shadow Judges through their new servant. This man gained eternal life but lost all his friends and his lover as the people of Oakvale were killed.

Five hundred years have passed since her resurrection and two hundred and fifty years have passed since she had become bound to the Shadow Courts new favourite toy.


	2. Chapter 1

“Reaver, you appear to have a guest.” a dark hunched over form spoke from the corner of the pirate king’s study.

“Oh goody,” Reaver spoke as he was being sculptured.

At that moment the guest entered the room, she was a tall scruffy woman wearing a worn highway man’s clothes, most likely to travel the road safer, a large sword was slung on her back it too had seen better days. She walked in with an air of authority though she had none in this town.

“Well. Hello there.” Reaver greeted the silent guest “Always a nice surprise to have company- I don’t get many visitors to my coastal paradise.” 

“She’s a hero.” the shadow whispered in the back of his mind as he spoke. ”The one who escaped the Spire.”

“You must be looking for someone. And who else could it be but me.” he was smirking at the woman now. “A celebrity of your stature is bound to seek out fellow luminaries, after all.” 

“You know of me?” the silent hero finally spoke.

“Oh, come, come. You don’t think anyone can escape from Lucien’s Spire and prance around my kingdom unnoticed, did you?.” Reaver chuckled lightly.

“She’s here for your help.” the shadow shifted in the corner annoyed.

“I even know why you’re here. No doubt you’ve heard of my astonishing abilities and expect me to join you in some half-cocked mission to take Lucien down.” Reaver sounded so bored, at the moment the shadow had no eyes so it was unable to roll them. 

“How am I doing so far?” he smirked again.

The hero gave Reaver an angry look that said more than any words could at that moment. 

“But here’s the problem: you’ve done all sorts of impressive things, and yet you haven’t really done anything that benefits me.” the hero’s eyes narrowed at his words.”But wait. Perhaps there is something you can do for me.” the shadow in the corner shifted again “There’s a certain item I need returned to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh. They live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court. I’d do it myself, but my relationship with the owners is…” his eyes shifted to the shadow in the corner “Complicated.” he looked back at the hero.

 

The hero left with the seal, muttering about pirates and stupid cheekbones. Reaver sighed and turned his attention back to the sculptor.

The shadow toned out Reaver’s complaining and the gunshot as it slowly crawled across the ground at his feet. 

“I remember her from the Spire…she has grown up since that fateful night twenty years ago.” the shadow morphed into a female shape before taking on a more human appearance with long black hair and hips that were made to swing.

“Hmm, I suppose I should inform Lucien where his little Sparrow has run off too.” Reaver walked over to his desk placing his beloved gun on the table “Would you be a dear a deliver the letter for me.”

“Remember, I don’t work for you, sweetie. My masters want me to keep you from forgetting.” she bopped his nose in a childish manner “send one of your men to do it.” she hopped onto the table, she smoothed out her black dress.

“Very well.” he sighed annoyed at the accursed woman in front of him and began writing the letter to Lucien.

She watched Reaver for awhile, watching the flow of his quill on the paper. A faint buzzing noise caught her attention, it settled at the back of her skull making her eyes water at the intensity of it.

“I have to go.” she whispered hopping off the desk “The court has summoned me to them.” she pats Reaver on the shoulder before vanishing from the room.

Reaver didn’t pay her much attention when she left, but his shoulders relaxed when he could no longer feel her eyes burning into him. He slammed his quill down on the table and went for his decanter, pouring himself an unhealthy amount of alcohol into a glass and downing most of it before settling back to his letter. His hatred for the shadow dealer had lessened in the 200 plus years he had known her, but she still angered him with her smug and childish nature towards him.

The shadow dealer appeared within the shrine of the Shadow Court, standing before the three large beings that loomed within the shadow of the barely lit room.

“Welcome, little one.” their collective voices broke the silence of the room.

“You summoned me?.” she knelt on one knee before them.

“Where is Reaver’s sacrifice?” 

“Reaver has sent you two sacrifices, a young lady and a hero. They should arrive here within the hour.” she looked down at her hands planted on the floor as she spoke.

“Good. You have done well to keep him in line over the years. Go back to him while we deal with the sacrifices.” they waved for her to leave.

Standing up, she bowed and vanished from the room.

Reaver was where she had left him, sat at his desk but this time he was reading a book on his lap with a glass in his hand.

“Short meeting.” his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol and, from what she could hear, tiredness.

“They summoned me about the sacrifice and I informed them that you had upheld your end of the deal.” she took the glass from his hand and downed the last of it “must I play nursemaid again.” she sighed.

“I’ll have you know that I am quite capable of finishing my own drink.” he tried to take the glass back from her but she slapped his hand away.

“I am aware of that, but I don’t want you going to an early grave.” she snapped “get up and go to bed.” Reaver stared at her.

“Why?” he asked looking very vulnerable for a man who took pride in everything he did and said.

“Your well being is my top priority and as much as I loathe to admit it, I would be very lonely without you to bug for the rest of eternity.” she offered her hand to him.

“You sappy minx. Admit it, you really care about me under all that death and decay.” he laughed while taking her hand.

“Not in the slightest, Reaver.” she smirked helping the pirate to the door “you are good for business and that enough a reason for me to stay and haunt you.” 

With his arm around her shoulder, the shadow dealer dragged Reaver up the stairs of his mansion and to the master bedroom which, considering what he does in here, is surprisingly clean. With all his weight on one arm, she removed the blankets and covers placing him down on the edge of the bed.

“Right, off with the clothes.” she huffed, her body not built for heavy lifting and Reaver was heavy for someone who lived off alcohol and sex…when was the last time she saw him eat anything?

“Taking advantage of a drunk man, very beneath you my dear.” Reaver snorted at her.

“Reaver, I swear to any god watching I will beat you with your own gun.” she snapped crossing her arms.

“My my, such a temper for someone as beautiful as you.” he gave her what he thought to be his most charming smile “Why haven’t we sleep together yet, my dear Vex.” the slap was loud and his face stung where her hand connected

“Go to bed, Reaver,” she growled at him before storming out the room and to the room that she claimed for herself.

Sliding down her door Vex breathes out a sigh and wraps her arms around herself in an enough to block out the world around her, Reaver knew she hated when he spoke to her like that, but each time Vex found herself in that same situation with Reaver wanting whatever would please him until morning. Her hand hurt from slapping him but he had deserved it…did he? Vex rubbed her face trying to convince herself that tomorrow will be easier.

The morning came quickly as Vex busied herself with small projects that the shadow court had allowed her to do. The city didn’t start to wake up until early afternoon so Vex took her chance and went to the shoreline to take in the waves while she had the time to herself.

The waves on the shore of Bloodstone were never calm, much like the town itself and the people. The air was rancid and barely breathable for a comfortable living, but being dead it made little difference to her and Reaver hardly complained about it most days. 

“You’re the one that was hiding in Reaver’s study.” a female voice called from behind Vex, heavy boots on pebbles as Sparrow stood next to her.

“So you can sense me?” Vex smirked up at the hero “I knew you were special when I first saw you.”

“Which time? Reaver’s study, the Spire or the day Lucien killed my sister?” Sparrow glared down the shorter woman who, much to Vex’s annoyance, only came to her shoulder. 

“The day you were born actually.” Vex stared out into the ocean “I have watched over Albion for longer than must and though I am chained to the shadow court now, I was once a hero like you are now.” Vex smiled.

“What happened?” Sparrow looked lost at the sudden confession.

“I was murdered and sold my soul for another chance at life.” Vex sighed wrapping her cloak around her to block out the ocean winds from her already corpse cold skin. 

Sparrow stared at the ocean with Vex, neither speaking as the sun rose higher in the sky. Vex finally looked at Sparrow taking in her appearance, she didn’t look old enough to be the saviour of Albion nor did she look like she had given her youth up for Reaver which means that this woman in front of her is capable of evil deeds. That thought brought a smile to her face, turning to face Sparrow she offered her hand to her.

“Reaver will be up by now.” Vex gave a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I really don’t want to see him yet.” Sparrow rubbed her eyes “I’m going to get a room at the inn and come by after some sleep, I don’t think I can handle Reaver on barely any sleep and food.” she yawned.

“Fair enough, I will inform Reaver that you are in town and for him to await your arrival by this evening.” Vex patted Sparrow’s arm and started walking back towards the mansion.

 

The guard didn’t pay any attention to her as she walked through the door, Reaver’s study door was open and the sound of Reaver talking about himself with such pride made Vex want to turn back and leave. But she bit back the bile that burned in her throat at the thought of walking in and facing the egotistical man with last night still fresh in her mind.

Reaver was having his portrait painted while he went on and on about some of his most well know stories, the painter hadn’t started yet only having the basic sketch of Reaver on the paper. Her eyes scanned the picture and then Reaver comparing them, the pose was an obnoxious stance of pride and the bile started to rise in her throat again. Vex took a deep breath catching Reaver’s attention and he finally looks at her, his eyes clouded over with anger.

The first bullet hit her in the chest, blowing her heart out of her back at the force and closeness of the gun, the second took out her left shoulder quickly followed by the third and fourth. Vex hit the group in a bloody pool of decaying blood while Reaver loomed over her with a disgusted look on his face, the fifth and final bullet was shot into the floor by her head as she stared up at him with an unimpressed look at the display of violence.

“You wait outside.” he pointed at the painter as he went to reload his gun, the painter didn’t comment as he left the room.

“I don’t think I deserved that.” Vex tried to take a deep breath as she sat up.

“You deserved everything that has happened to you!” Reaver growled at her, slamming his fist on his desk.

That small sentence hurt. More than anything he had said before.

“The same can be said for you.” she rolled her shoulder until it popped.

They had gone through this dance many times before, Reaver would drink too much the night before and dream of the deal he made with shadow court and how Vex took away everything he had once known. The village of Oakvale had been the price, Vex had done the deed of sealing the village in eternal darkness and decay.

“Leave my sight at once.” Reaver stalked over to her pressing the heel of his boot to her stomach.

“Or what? You’ll shot me again.” Vex grabbed his ankle in a vice-like grip “I have lived far longer than you could imagine and I will not have you undermine my authority.” a swift punch to the back of Reaver’s leg sent him tumbling to the floor.

 

Vex pushed herself off the floor ignoring the glare from Reaver and the pool of blood she left behind, the painter was still waiting out looking terrified as she walked passed. The harsh sunlight hurt her eyes, she walked through the streets without a single care as she walked the path to Wraith march, her angry was evident in the way she gave off a black aura. Teleporting felt like too much effort and the need to vent her growing anger at the nearest kill-able creature outweighed everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for like my story, I did some spell checking in the last chapter so there shouldn't be any mistakes :) Enjoy this chapter guys, your thoughts are always welcome.

Vex returned to Bloodstone a few days later to be met with the town in ruin, buildings were burning and she could hear the screams so clearly from the top of the hill. Without a second thought Vex started running, she hated running downhill, there was always the chance she would trip and roll down and off the cliff-face into the sea.

“Shit.” she cursed as she came to a stop on the water’s edge watching people trying to escape the spire guards as they grabbed and killed them, something long thought dead snapped inside her “You are not welcome here!” she growled grabbing the nearest guard by the throat.

Black shadow pooled around her feet, shadow beasts crawled from the blackness attacking the guards on sight, slaughtering them violently each one a different creature that Vex had killed over the last few days. She sighed when people tried to thank her for saving them but she could care less about the lives of these mortals or so she kept telling herself.

“Everyone! Get inside and stay there!” she shouted running towards Reaver’s mansion, knowing that he was the reason Lucien had sent his minions here.

Running up the hill towards the mansion, Vex couldn’t stop thinking that this was somehow her fault. Reaver had been known to do stupid things when no one was there to stop him, not that Reaver was stupid himself, on the contrary, he was very intelligent, but he had some of the dumbest ideas. Vex should have been better at controlling him and their some what complicated relationship, she would have to sit down with him after this.

Reaver’s house was worse than the seafront, guards ransacking the house for everything that would please their boss and his madness. Vex took a deep breath as she choke slammed the guard at the door, making her way to the study before the other guards realised what had just happened.

Reaver’s rear passage was surprisingly empty for once, Vex jumped down the stairs to the wine cellar. Loud banging and shout from upstairs informed her that there were more spire guards on their way, she sprinted around the corner to the bookshelves and through the secret door slamming it shut behind her. Back pressed again the hardwood, Vex took a moment to breathe -not that she needed to, but old habits die hard- water dipped from the cave ceiling creating small puddles. 

Vex followed the cavern to an open mine shaft which was littered with bodies of Spire guards, the bodies were still warm to the touch meaning she was not that far behind Reaver. She followed the mine shaft finding more and more dead bodies as she did, bile burned her throat at the thought of Reaver being hurt or worse. Phantom creatures swirled around her feet eating the light as she walked through the tunnels to the large opening to the beach.

Her face fell.

Before her lay the four heroes, Garth and Sparrow were on the hill while Reaver and Hammer were on the beach, Spire guards were everywhere and the remains of a Spire Shard littered the ground. The Shard sang a solemn song as the power drained away into the sand, Vex hated the song of the old world. Vex took a deep breath allowing the shadows free, any Spire guards that survived were eaten by the shadows while Vex walked over to Reaver and kneeling by his side.

“Reaver.” she whispered softly as she cupped his face and moving his head to her lap “You foolish boy, you should have called for me.” she wiped some blood from his face as he slowly came to.

He stared at her for a long moment, he couldn’t believe she was here. Pale face glowing in the sunlight it made her look aetherial. 

“Not the face I wished to wake up to but you’ll do.” he laughed bitterly pushing himself off the ground.

“I see you are still an ass.” she gave a breathy laugh, happy he was okay.

Sparrow groaned from the hilltop, pushing herself up to her feet Garth sat cradling his head in his hands trying to shake a headache. Vex watched the hero wobble side to side before she made her way down to them.

“I hate Spire shards.” she spits at the remains as she passed.

With all four heroes now conscious Vex let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, strange why her lungs started working lately? She shook her head, questions for later. Reaver stood next Vex brushing off phantom pieces of dirty just to look like he was busy, but something in the way his back muscles twitched made Vex worry. When was the last time Reaver had come close to death? Fifty? Sixty years? She couldn’t remember, all the year blurred into one after so long with the same person. Sparrow looked over at her given her a small smile.

‘Oh, that’s a beautiful sight.’ Vex thought, looking anywhere but the hero in front of her.

“We did it.” Garth chuckled looking at the remains of the shard.

“Now, that’s what I call teamwork.” Hammer beamed from ear to ear smacking Sparrow on the back.

“Yes. Such fun and with that, I’m off. Come on, Vex.” Reaver rolled his eyes at the scene turning on his feet, Vex frowned at him before walking to the shards.

“You can’t leave now, we need you.” Hammer protested strongly.

Vex paid little attention now, the song of the old world called her to the remains and one little look wouldn’t kill her.

“Welcome Reaver.” a new voice spoke from behind her, shivers ran up and down her spine.

It was the same feeling she gets every time she was close to actually dying, the same feeling she got when she did die…the first time anyway ‘It can’t be’ she thought, forcing her body to stand still as her flight or fight response kicked into overdrive. Vex had never been this scared in decades, maybe even longer.

“Er…Delighted to be here… er whoever are you.” he waved her off “But as I was saying before the enormous, pointy flying Boulder interrupted, I really must go.”

“Listen to me. If you do not help us, Lucian will control the world and every person in it.” the new voice spoke again.

“Well, he’s welcome to them. People are a bit overrated, don’t you find?” Reaver chuckled to himself.

“Then who will you sacrifice to the king of shadows?” Vex flinched visibly at those words, Reaver saw and know he was on thin ice already with the Shadow Court.

“Very well.” Reaver sighed “Alright, yes I will help you.” Vex relaxed and finally joined the group “And after that, there’s a very good chance I will kill you…but we’ll come to that bridge when we come to it, hm?” 

“Always the same.” Vex chuckled next to him earning a glare from the pirate and a snicker from Sparrow.

“So…What now?” Reaver ignored the necromancer next to him.

“We must gather at the circle of heroes.” the woman spoke so calmly, but the feeling remained with Vex and the circle of heroes was not something she thought she would hear again.

“The ritual we will perform there shall provide us with the weapon we need to defeat Lucian.”

“Oh. This sounds like a barrel of laughs.” the woman offered Reaver her hand, ignoring his snide comment.

“Blind, eh? Hmm, I would have preferred mute.” Reaver went to take the blind woman’s hand.

“Wait!” Vex cried out catching them all off guard at the worry in her voice, she swallowed her pride now all eyes were on her “be careful…all of you.” she gave them a small smile “you heroes make this world interesting for people like me.” she stepped back taking the sides of her skirt in her hands and bowing to them.

Reaver stared at her, his heart had given a little flutter at her word. He shook his head turning back to the blind woman and taking her hand. Everyone disappeared leaving Vex alone on the beach alone.

The sun was beginning to set in the sea, the last remaining light dancing across the water at her feet. The feeling of dread disappeared with the blind woman and the heroes, she took a breath folding her arms around her middle. Something still felt wrong, letting them leave without her, what if something went wrong and they got hurt.

Vex stomped her foot into the ground in frustration, summoning her shadows. The blind woman had said the circle of heroes which, if Vex remembered correctly, was in Bowerlake. Teleporting was not an art form, it either worked or it didn’t, she either appeared in one piece or several

 

Swirling shadows around her feet, slowly consuming the wraith in darkness. The light faded to nothing, scenery dissolving into embers at her feet. Closing her eyes Vex waited patiently for the sickening feeling to disappear.

Her stomach did a little flip when feet touched the soft grass, hands aromatically reached for something to hold on to. Rough bark scratched her palms as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only source of light was the moon shining off the lake making the hill stand out in the silver glow. At the top of the hill, lights shined brightly and the four heroes stood there, waiting.

 

Pressing her forehead against the tree Vex took a moment to gather her thoughts, but that was cut short when the low hum of the old song echoed in her mind.

Vex’s head snapped up at the loud shouting from the hill, her feet already moving before she knew what she was doing.

“No.” a cold hand wrapped her wrist pulling her back to reality.

“Let me go!” Vex growled turning to face the fiend.

The blind woman stared blankly at her, looking through her with her white eyes. Vex froze in fear, the sickening fear crawling up her back as she stared.

“Sparrow must finish the final test.” the blind woman tightened her grip “Wait and listen.” she whispered.

Vex turned her head back to the hill, hearing the shouting and screaming from the heroes. It made her sick that she had to stand here and watch as the world’s only hope was taking.

“This is not the first time you have stood and watched as people suffer.” the chilling feeling crept up her neck as the blind woman lent against her back to whisper “why now does it bother you?” Vex shivered tearing herself away.

Her feet carried her across the grass to the slope that leads up the hill, the shouting got louder as she ran up, the shards flashed brightly.

Suddenly it all stopped.

“The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out.” it was Lucien “of course you were only a child. But then.. so was I.”

A gunshot. Then nothing.

Vex reached the top of the hill in time to see Lucien disappear, Sparrow lay unmoving on the floor her dog beside her. Inky black tears slipped down her face as she knelt beside the hero, this isn’t how it goes, right? Heroes always win, they save the day.

“The final step of her journey has begun.” the blind woman clasped her shoulder “Take us to the spire so she can fulfil her destiny.”

“You’re a monster, Theresa.” Vex barked at her.

“So you do know me?” Theresa smiled at her.

“Yes, I’ve watched you so I know everything.” Vex glared up at her “Sparrow will be free of you soon.” she took hold of Sparrow's lifeless hand.

Just like the last time she teleported, shadows swirled around them. The distance was greater this time and would take longer, but Vex focused her energy to pinpoint the spire entrance.

Pain raked her chest like crawls, too much power used at once.

“Theresa, take Sparrow’s hand,” Vex growled holding onto both of them, her skin flaking like ash.

Theresa did as she said reaching for the dead hero, Vex focused all her power into this one act to send them to the spire leaving her in the black void alone. 

Suddenly, the sensation of falling hit Vex. Her body slipping through the inky darkness. 

Her back hit solid ground, air rushing out of her lungs as the world of colour came rushing back to her. The air was cold against her skin, the sun had yet to heat up the sleeping town of Oakfield.

Vex pushed herself up, hissing as pain shot through her chest again.

“Oi, miss!” someone shouted from the beach.

She looked up at the Fisherman standing near his boat.

“Good morning.” she grinned “Little magic mishap, nothing for you to worry about.” she waved him off and tried to stand.

More pain and a defeated groan, Vex sat back panting softly. 

The sun slowly rising over the town, the foreboding shadow of the Spire mocking her in the distance. The old song plays softly in the back of her head, louder than before. The Spire flashed a bright blue, Blinding the wraith for a moment. Rubbing her eyes she felt the power of the Spire surround her, a wish had been granted for the first time since the first Archon. 

“Sparrow?” Vex forced herself to stand, battling through the pain.

The blue slowly faded away as there on the docks stood Sparrow.

Tears fell freely down Vex’s face as she ran to the hero, wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

“You did it.” she cheered giggling.

Sparrow didn’t return the hug, instead, she stood there in silence. Vex pulled away to stared up at her. Tears glistened in her eyes, her lip trembled slightly.

“Oh, my dear girl.” Vex cupped her face gently “It’s okay, it’s over now.” she gave her a soft smile.

“He killed them.” Sparrow whispered, “he took my family.” Vex’s eyes widened at this.

There were to be three possible wishes granted by the Spire, sacrifice, love and wealth. If Sparrow was crying over her dead family then the love was not the wish she chose and wealth was not something Vex could see Sparrow choosing either.

“Take me home, Vex.” Sparrow whispered “I want to go home.” so broke was the hero that Vex couldn’t find it within herself to deny the hero anything.

Vex nodded taking Sparrow's hand in hers, with her magic drained the town carriage was the only option.


End file.
